


Surprise Encounters

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Humor, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby is having a very good dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the help, Vexed. Thanks for pinking, Kira.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 75 "Fellatio" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Bobby groaned. It had been so long and damn he didn’t remember it ever being this good. Soft hair tickled at his thigh as that sinful tongue rolled against the underside of his cock. It was far too easy to get lost in the wet heat. He cupped the back of the head of whatever merciful person was willing to do this for him. Threading his fingers through the silken hair, he opened his eyes and looked down. His hips moved of their own accord in rhythm with the talented bobbing head. Hazel eyes peered up him through a fringe of brown hair.

“Sam!”

Bobby woke up, panting hard, when he came, embarrassed that he was having a wet dream like a damned teenager. He was completely bewildered that he got off on a dream like that with the youngest Winchester.

Things only got worse.

“Tisk, tisk, Robert. I wasn’t gone but a minute and you’re already replacing me with Moose? That just won’t do at all.” Crowley pounced, determined to never be replaced in Bobby’s dreams ever again.


End file.
